


Un'antica promessa

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Tarantola d'Africa [21]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, One Shot, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 10:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14975069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Vegeta ha fatto una promessa a Reghina quando erano bambini. Lei la ricorda ancora.Scritta a 4 mani con Vegeta4ever. Reghina è una sua Oc.





	Un'antica promessa

Un'antica promessa  
  


La luce delle due lune filtrava dalla finestra, illuminando la camera da letto.

Vegeta si appoggiò contro lo stipite di marmo della porta metallica, incrociando le braccia al petto. Intravedeva la figura della principessa tra i drappi che circondavano il letto.

Reghina si portò una ciocca blu notte dietro l'orecchio, sollevò lo sguardo verso di lui, sorridendo. La lunga coda blu notte si muoveva appena sulle coperte azzurrine spiegazzate.

"Che c'è?" chiese.

Vegeta fece schioccare la lingua sul palato.

"Credevo odiassi i vestiti da ragazza" disse secco.

Sentiva la gola secca e il suo palato era asciutto.

Reghina aggrottò la fronte, abbassò il capo sulla gonna che le ricadeva morbidamente sulle gambe piegate e si mordicchiò il labbro passando il dito sotto il top che le fasciava i seni.

"Portavo dei guanti rosa, da bambina. Cosa ti fa pensare li odiassi?" domandò.

"Ho dei ricordi vaghi, ma mi sembra fosse qualcosa che piaceva a tua madre, non a te" ribatté Vegeta. Si staccò dalla parete e fece un paio di passi in avanti, facendo scricchiolare i suoi stivaletti bianchi.

"Tsk. E non ti ho mai vista vestita così". Aggiunse. Strinse le labbra e fece scattare il mento verso l'alto.

Reghina ridacchiò spostando le gambe di fianco a sé, lo spacco della gonna le scoprì la curva dei glutei e strofinò su un anello metallico che le circondava la coscia.

"Era lei ad amare le cose da femmina. A me piace fare la principessa, ma questi vestiti sembrano più da schiava, secondo me".

Vegeta si sedette all'angolo del letto e la guardò in viso.

"Gli schiavi non possiedono tutto questo lusso" ribatté.

Reghina gattonò di fianco a lui, si mise seduta e prese a dondolare i piedi, battendo le suole dei sandali alla schiava contro il letto.

"Tu rimani sempre il Re" disse.

Si avvolse due volte la coda alla vita, strofinando la punta su un fiore appuntato alla gonna.

"Lo eri anche quando andavi in giro a gattoni con un peluche, quindi...".

La punta delle orecchie di Vegeta divenne leggermente vermiglia e una venuzza gli pulsò sulla fronte spaziosa.

"... re" sussurrò Vegeta con voce roca.

Reghina scrollò le spalle, gli sorrise socchiudendo gli occhi blu notte e si sporse verso di lui.

"Pensavi me ne fossi scordata?" chiese.

Vegeta osservò i riflessi argentei creati dalla luce lunare su una delle pareti, coperta da dei drappi chiari, in contrasto con quelli che decoravano il letto.

"Umphf, figurati. Tu non dimentichi nulla" borbottò.

Reghina scosse il capo divertita guardando verso le due lune, le iridi le scintillarono di riflessi più chiari e socchiuse gli occhi.

"Tu invece dimentichi parecchie cose, di noi due" fece.

Scrollò le spalle, si umettò le labbra e si toccò la collana d'oro che le cingeva la gola.

"Devo davvero togliermi questa cosa, o mi soffocherà".

Vegeta si sporse e le fece scattare il cinturino della collana.

"Ad esempio?" chiese.

Reghina tirò indietro il collo e gettò il capo all'indietro con un sospiro, la chioma mossa le ricadde lungo il corpo riflettendo i raggi della luna.

"Finalmente" mormorò.

Sorrise guardando Vegeta, si sporse verso di lui.

"Tipo che mi avevi promesso di sposarmi, se ti avessi portato da tua madre" disse, divertita.

Vegeta le sfiorò la mano con la propria.

"Sei la signora degli Tsfuru, ora. Puoi avere chi desideri" ribatté, indurendo il tono.

Reghina sorrise battendo le ciglia con le labbra sporte a cuore.

"Oh, suvvia Maestà, sai che non è così che noi Tsufuru otteniamo le cose".

Scoppiò a ridere, si portò la mano al fianco nudo e lo guardò.

"Non mi sposerai mai. L'ho sempre saputo, non credere. Ci ho solo un po' sperato, verso i cinque anni".

Vegeta incassò la testa tra le spalle e si alzò in piedi.

"Tzé, tu di Tsufuru non hai nulla" ribatté con tono infastidito.

Reghina ridacchiò, si mise in piedi facendo cigolare le suole dei sandali alla schiava e gli si affiancò.

"Su Veggy, potrei arrossire anche io con tutti questi complimenti".

Si sporse verso di lui, si leccò nervosa le labbra.

"Non voglio la tua mano, ma credi di potermi concedere un bacio? Per onorare la promessa e non portartela dietro per sempre".

Vegeta le passò il braccio intorno al fianco e la trasse a sé.

"Trovarti qualcuno più giovane no, vero?" sibilò, piegandosi in avanti.

Reghina arrossì leggermente, gli mise le mani sulle spalle.

"A parte che non sei rimpiazzabile, ma... vedrò di innamorarmi per non farti vivere nell'ansia, Maestà".

Vegeta strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare. Chiuse gli occhi e la baciò, premendo le sue labbra con foga contro quelle dell'altra.

Reghina schiuse appena le labbra, le fece schioccare su quelle di lui e si scostò. Sorrise.

"Promessa mantenuta, Re. Vedrò di mantenere la mia".

Vegeta abbassò lo sguardo e le diede le spalle.

"Tsk" esalò, dirigendosi alla porta.

La oltrepassò e questa si chiuse di scatto alle sue spalle.


End file.
